


so you see how important, significant, and vital is each second that we live

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [58]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Please don’t take this the wrong way.”“That’s a horrible way to start a conversation, but go on.”Maria chewed on her lip as she stared at the man in her bed. Michael was a heavenly image of adorably tired and pleasantly well fucked, eyes half-lidded and smirk hanging onto his lips by some sort of magic.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Series: quick little doodles [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	so you see how important, significant, and vital is each second that we live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).



> the title is longer than the fic
> 
> for lire who deserves a bit of fluff on a random day of the week for no particular reason just that i love her and i have nothing better to do than write fluff for people i love

“Please don’t take this the wrong way.”

“That’s a horrible way to start a conversation, but go on.”

Maria chewed on her lip as she stared at the man in her bed. Michael was a heavenly image of adorably tired and pleasantly well fucked, eyes half-lidded and smirk hanging onto his lips by some sort of magic. They had picked up a relationship where sex was special circumstances only and communication was first and foremost. Today’s special circumstance was that he had once again failed to resurrect his dead brother and needed something to keep him from relapsing and losing that shiny three-month sobriety chip.

“How did you manage to keep everything a secret from Alex?” she asked. His smirk fell into a sad little smile at the mention of the man he unabashedly loved who was busy learning to unabashedly love himself in Ireland or Italy or Iceland or some I country with men who probably would fall in love with him instantly.

“Honestly? We didn’t ask questions like that. We both knew there was a big red X over our pasts and our home lives, so it never came up,” Michael said, tucking his arm beneath his head. Maria reached out to move his curls away from his eyes and his smile became a little less sad.

“What are you gonna do when he comes home?”

Michael groaned and rolled into his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and not caring that he was halfway laying on top of Maria. She just laughed, patting his back in faux comfort.

“You mean if?” Michael said, his voice muffled by the pillow. She combed her fingers through his hair.

“If.”

“Then I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far. I don’t know what I want. I just want things to stop being difficult and I love him and I love you and I love a lot of people, I’m just a being of love, man, not decision making,” he grumbled. She laughed, shaking her head.

“Alright, hippie,” she teased, seeing his cheek pull back in a smile despite being buried in the pillow still, “Who do you love more? I won’t be offended.”

“I love you both in very, very different ways,” he admitted honestly, turning his head just a little bit, “He makes me feel like a crash landing and you’re like taking flight–both just surges of adrenaline. The difference is, with him, it’s life or death and everything is at the highest stakes possible. And you’re easy.”

“You should be really glad I know you well, Guerin, or that might’ve been offensive,” Maria said. He just smiled at her.

“I do love you, you know,” Michael said softly, sincerely. She nodded and moved in for a kiss. He accepted it happily.

“I know,” she whispered against his lips.

“I don’t know what tomorrow brings, but I know tonight I want to be here,” he added. She breathed in slow. For a while, she had been scared this might be temporary, that she’d been wasting her time.

Moments like these made her realize that even if it wasn’t forever, there wasn’t anything wasted. This was just as important as forever.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
